my vampire love story
by claire34
Summary: its not complete but its about a girl named claire and she was on her own and no one has ever loved her and shes been walking around for as long as she could imagine she finds a place that she will eventually call home:


"I was alone and on my very own ever since I could remember. I never knew my true parents, and merely remember the ones who cared for me, I was such a young age. As I was walking down a narrow road, that seemed to last forever, i saw a beautiful Castle, it was big, dark, and mysterious. I was frightened a bit but curiosity led me to follow the black shadows surrounding the huge Castle.

I finally made it to the door and paused, my heart beating so fast i can feel it coming out of my heaving chest. The closer i got, the more cold the air began to feel. Without knocking, I heard someone on the other side...the door opened abruptly, a man of such massive stature, He wore dark clothing, his face covered. I asked him what this place was...He smiled down to me and welcomed me in. I followed him through the empty halls. the carpet dark red, the ceiling cracked but you could still make out the mirage pictures. There was nothing i could hear but my own

footsteps. The big man announced to someone that they had a guest. I wasn't a guest. I was just curious. The man turned around, and behind him...a lean frame of a tall woman walked up to me, passing the man who she called Sir Ren. She was beautiful, her eyes dark, her lips red, her skin ice cold and pale white .it would sound by the description that she was scary...but no, She was elegant, her walk was

graceful, and her posture was superior. She wore a headdress imbedded with diamonds. Her gown flowed behind her. she smiled towards me nodding her head. Her smile was sweet, but as i looked closer, I noticed her fangs were nothing I've seen before. With all I'm seeing, I began to convince myself...she was not human. I grew very frightened...she stepped back a moment, as if she could sense my fear. She smiled again, this time more reassuring. "Are you lost little one?" Her voice angelic but firm.

I nodded to her, speechless. my own skin felt like ice just to be in her presence. But in some twisted sense. I felt dazed in warmth as she talked to me. All I could do was stare into her narrow red eyes and nod...nodding at the question, nodding at nothing. She giggled at me a bit and stepped forward. "Do you need a home little one?" A home...what is that? I have always been on my own. again. all she did was smile at me. I nodded again confused and oblivious.

She held out her hand. in a trance, i responded quickly, letting her hold mine. She closed her eyes and just a moment later, she smiled and nodded to the Man named Sir Ren. "It is a home you seek little one. A family, protection and guidance. I see you earn to be apart of something much bigger than your self. You live dangerously wandering the lands of unknown creatures as a mere mortal." I was shocked, completely speechless, she knows who i am...she knows what i think and what i want. it is for sure she is much more than i have expected. "Come with me, I will show

you our way and take you in as my own. To protect and guide you. Welcome, little one, to the Kingdom of the Volturi Clan" I had to admit I was pretty scared at first but after a couple of days it seemed like home the queen took me in as her daughter and I was grateful she took me in so easily I also found out what they were. they were vampires at first it scared the shit out of me knowing that vampires really do exist I never believed in them till now. its weird thought still being here and im the only human here I wanted them to change me so bad I felt like a burden being a human and all they had to cook me food well the queen didn't but she did help me out shes now like a mother figure to me. its hard to think of her as my mom since I've never really known my mom or dad. but im glad I found her and this place I don't know were I would be if I never felt curious about it. now I've been living there for over 7 years now im 18 and still human im hoping that the queen my mother will turn me soon she said she would but she didn't know when I hope its soon so they don't have to cook food for me and I can be like them for once and I can fit in I loved this place so much if I were to be changed then im willing to be a worrier and protect it my mother told me she wants me as a princess not a warrior so I guess u can call me a princess. Im looking for my prince ive had my eye on sir ren for some time now. we've shared a kiss or two but he never seemed to care after we had our moments I want to be wit him so bad but I don't think mother will approve of me and him being together I may have to talk to her about that. well when I guess today will be the day I walked up to my mother and sat next to her "mother may I ask u something" I was nervous so I started to fiddle with my fingers "yes my dear what is it" "well I would like to ask u how u would feel if I told u I had feelings for sir ren and I would like u to change me today" man was I nervous I had a feeling she was ganna tell me no "you have feelings for sir ren now do u my daughter hmm I will have to speak with him and see if he has the same feelings for u and for changing u I guess we could today" I was surprised and I also hope he has the same feelings for me "really mother that would be great" I was exited. I don't know what else to do I just sat there next to my mother till she called in sir Ren. she told me to leave so she can speak wit him but I stayed by the door so I can listen "Sir Ren I would like to ask you something" he bowed "yes m'lady" "do u sir ren have the same feelings for my daughter as she does for u" oh man I was nervous I was scared he was ganna say no ahh "yes m'lady im sorry I know I shouldn't but I do" he sounded so nervous "why r u sorry for loving my daughter" "well since shes ur daughter I didn't think you would allow me to see her and the fact that shes human" "well I don't mind for she has feelings for you and she wont be human after today" shes actually ganna go through with turning me. I jumped up and down in excitement "she wont what m'lady" she laughed a lil bit "she wont be human tomorrow and I don't mind u dating my daughter just don't break her heart" "m'lady its impossible for me to break her heart im madly in love with her and I want to marry her just not quite yet" he wants to marry me omg im so exited "why not right now sir ren" oh god I don't wanna know his answer "cuz I wanna date her for a while before I deiced to marry her" "understandable u may go but bring my daughter tell her I need to speak with her" oh jeez I ran to my room as fast as I can and then I layed on my bed and sighed im so happy he loves me back "Claire ur mother needs u" I jumped at the sound of his voice. I sat up and looked at him and blushed "ok" was all I could say and I walked out of my room to my mothers throne "u wanted me mother" "yes I wanted to start the turning now" I started to get scared oh god "can I ask u something mother" "yes dear u may" "is it going to hurt" she looked surprised at my question "well u will feel a burning sensation at first but that will be over with after 3 days" 3 days is she kidding me great I hate pain now I have to deal with it for 3 days "ok mother" "well do u want to get started then" "yes mother" so then she took me to my room so I can be comfy I guess then she layed me on my bed and then bit me and then the pain started it was like fire going through my body it burned and I tried to not scream but I did anyways last thing I saw before I past out was sir ren and how worried he looked. then I guess three days past cuz I woke up and I felt different and I could see more clear. my throat hurt real bad though well I was thinking of my it hurt so bad then I heard voices sounded like my mother and sir red "she should be awake by now" I am but I just did want to open my eyes yet again "I hope shes fine" oh he cared so much I decided it was time to open my eyes again and when I did I saw my mothers loving gaze and sir ren waiting "hello" my voice sounded like bells "ur awake how do u feel" my mother asked "my throat hurts" "that's cuz ur thirsty" sir ren said "well does that mean I need to hunt or something" wow they probably thing I'm dumb. Sir ren smiled at me "no we have blood bags" oh I see I smiled "oh ok" then my mother spoke "I will go get u some bags while u and sir ren talk" o my he wanted to talk if I could blush I would and it would be deep tomato red. when my mother walked out I looked at him "what did u want to talk about" how embarrassing. "well I talked to your mother which I'm sure you already knew" he laughed "well yea I did" I blushed "well would you like to be my girl" he asked. My dead heart would have skipped a beat if it could all I could do was nod I had lose of words. Then he kissed me like there was no tomorrow and I kissed back oh it felt good to kiss him and call him mine we stopped kissing and just looked into each others eyes then my mother walked in "here u go darlin" "thank u mother" I said as I drank the blood "ur very welcome my dear so did u and sir ren have ur talk" my mother asked a lil curious. She new me and him were ganna talk did he talk to her "yes we did m'lady" sir ren said smiling. "good now don't hurt her I trust u" my mother told sir ren "I would never dream of hurting her" he said I smiled at that god I love this man.


End file.
